a Package
by shinelightseeker
Summary: [Ficlet] Hadiah itu tampak kontras dari yang lainnya. Hanya sebuah bungkusan cokelat sederhana berbentuk kubus tanpa pita sebagai pemanis dari Byun Baekhyun, seseorang paling spesial yang diberikan Tuhan untuk Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunnya. [a ChanBaek/Baekyeol story]


Title : a Package

Author : Lightseeker | Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School-life, AU, fluff

Cast :

- Park Chanyeol

- Byun Baekhyun

Disclaimer :

All cast belong to their parents, themselves, God, and also SM Entertaiment. But the storyline is pure mine.

**Warning **:

BoyxBoy/BoysLove/Shounen-Ai

_Grab your popcorn and enjoy the story._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam yang spesial untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun, nyatanya, ia hanya mondar-mandir dengan wajah ditekuk selama pesta berlangsung. Tak jarang, beberaba sobatnya seperti Kris, Sehun, ataupun Jongin memaksa Chanyeol untuk bergabung—menggoda gadis-gadis populer yang datang ke pesta Chanyeol. Si jangkung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tah tahukah mereka jika Chanyeol tak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis centil itu? Oke, uhm, mungkin kebanyakan dari mereka adalah mantan Chanyeol—ia normal. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum bertemu dengan sosok pemuda _brunette _berperawakan mungil yang menjabat sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di sekolahnya.

Tanpa disadari, kaki jenjangnya berhenti di depan tumpukan kado dengan bungkusan berkelas dan tak ketinggalan pita besar sepagai pemanis. Obisidannya meneliti satu persatu, hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah kado yang tampak sangat kontras dengan yang lain. Berbentuk kubus, berukuran sedang, dengan kertas cokelat yang membungkusnya—menyerupai sebuah paket kiriman. Kado itu sangat sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan kado-kado lainnya. Namun, entah mengapa, Chanyeol sangat ingin membukanya.

Tangannya terulur, meraih bungkusan cokelat itu lalu merobek kertasnya. Sebuah kotak kardus bergambar desain jam terpampang dengan jelas, dan saat Chanyeol membuka kotaknya, obsidiannya menangkap sebuah jam weker digital berwarna putih susu lengkap dengan sepasang baterai. Seketika suasana mendadak hening, disusul oleh gelak tawa dari beberapa gadis—tawa mengejek.

_"Kau gila? Memberikan jam murahan itu pada seorang Park Chanyeol? Siapapun itu, jadilah pembantuku dan kujamin kau mampu memberikan Chanyeol barang yang lebih berkelas." _

_ "Aku pernah melihat jam itu, dan harganya hanya empat ribu won!"_

"_Bahkan adikku yang masih duduk di taman kanak-kanan mampu membelikanku sebuah baju bermerek!_"

"_Tidak tahu malu,_"

"_Kuharap, orang itu ada disini dan segera menampakan dirinya." _

"CUKUP!" tatapan Chanyeol menajam. Wajahnya memerah dengan sepasang obsidian kelamnya yang berapi-api. Telinganya memanas mendengarkan celotehan tidak berguna teman-temannya, yang dengan seenaknya menilai orang dengan rendah seperti itu. "Dia, pemberi kado ini, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah yang bahkan aku tak yakin kalian pernah temui atau tidak—dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tak peduli dengan harga kado yang ia beli. Aku menghargainya, karena aku tahu, ia membeli ini dengan usaha dan kerja kerasnya sendiri—dengan keringat dan rasa lelahnya. Bukan seperti kalian yang masih mengemis kepada orang tua untuk membeli barang-barang berkelas."

"—Berhenti menghina Baekhyun, karena kalian tidak lebih baik darinya." Chanyeol melenggang pergi dengan jam weker itu di tangannya. Persetan dengan pesta ulang tahunnya. Lebih baik ia pergi menemui Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah setelah berpamitan dengan satpam yang berjaga. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan halte—seperti biasa. "Sial! Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali," Baekhyun menggosokan telapak tangannya, berusaha menciptakan sedikit kehangatan.

Sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkar pada perut rampingnya, lalu sebuah kepala bersandar pada bahu kanannya—orang itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, dan pemuda _brunette _itu merasa sangat nyaman. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik lengan itu, diperkuat dengan aroma tubuhnya yang menguar, ditambah sebuah jam digital putih susu yang digenggamnya.

"Baek," Baekhyun meremang saat hembusan hangat nafas Chanyeol menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif. "Kenapa kau tidak datang? Aku menunggumu, bodoh." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu malu, Yeol. Mengundangku? Jangan bercanda. Seluruh orang akan tertawa saat melihatku di pestamu. Dan—" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, lalu berputar menghadap pemuda jangkung itu. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak, kini pandangan keduanya saling bertubrukan. "—maaf aku hanya mampu memberikanmu barang murahan seperti itu. Pakailah dengan baik. Jangan datang terlambat lagi, atau aku yang akan menghukum mu nanti." Baekhyun menjepit pelan hidung Chanyeol dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Kadomu yang paling spesial, Baek. Kau tahu betul apa yang kubutuhkan," bisik Chanyeol. "Tapi, aku belum puas dengan kado itu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, Baek. Kau adalah kado terindah bagiku,"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Berarti ini adalah ulang tahun terburuk dalam hi—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh bibir tipis Baekhyun yang kini menyumpal bibirnya. Pemuda _brunette _itu melumat lembut bibir Chanyeol, kedua bola mata _hazel _nya terpejam manis. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman itu. Dan, perlahan, ia mulai membalas lumatan kecil Baekhyun. Keduanya larut di dalam ciuman manis yang memabukkan itu, di bawah guyuran lembut sinar rembulan dengan para bintang yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pengakuan cinta keduanya—dalam ciuman manis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

.

.

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL! SEME-NYA BAEKHYUN! PARK YODA! ELF! HAPPY VIRUS! DAN APAPUN SEBUTANMU, NAK. BANYAKIN NGASI FANSERVICE YA BARENG BAEKHYUN /SLAP. **

**WITH LOVE, EXOSTAN & BAEKHYUN.**

Horray! Akhirnya projek sekilas aku jadi juga. Ini selesai dalam waktu empat puluh menit dan tumben banget aku bisa bikin fanfiksi dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Karena, jujur aja, meski _drabble_, terkadang aku butuh waktu hampir dua jam untuk nyelesaiin. Yang udah selesai baca, boleh minta review?:''

**Thankyou.**


End file.
